


One (Lucid Dream)

by juricii



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dom Joochan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Frisky ASF, Frisky February, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Neck Kink, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Or in other words:, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sub Jibeom, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Hard, i am sorry for the mistakes in this story, i wrote this in one sitting, implied choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Jibeom really didn't mean to expose his mild kink while recording, and of course, it justhadto be in front of Joochan, the one that was arguably the most frisky--other than Jangjun--in the group. He is very much screwed, and he doesn't know how to feel about it. OR: Jibeom rethinks his life in the span of one evening.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	One (Lucid Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo this is whack guess ill die oof also... This is based on that short moment with the [Burn It ASMR Version](https://youtu.be/cqXXKywu-S4?t=1092) from Fact In Star... also, as an FYI, this is NOT beta-read. I just made this because i was bored,,,,oops...?

Really, truly, Jibeom didn’t mean to get so worked up about Joochan whispering in his ear. He _really did not._ But during the recording, he may or may have not panicked a tad bit when the younger boy came behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders. And it most definitely did not help when Joochan then proceeded to let his right hand softly crawl up and lightly grip around his Larynx and Esophagus. Although his breath hitched only a tiny bit, he knew that Joochan felt it; he went back to his seat and saw Joochan grinning at him. He licked his lips in nervousness, and decided to push it to the back of his head.

Thankfully nothing like _that_ happened again during recording, so it eventually dissipated from his mind, that is, until he got back to the dorms and was cornered by the younger. Joochan gripped his wrist--not incredibly tight--but definitely enough to let Jibeom know that, he had something in mind and wanted to talk. Jibeom bit his lip in warriness but nonetheless followed him without throwing back snarky remarks.

“Hyung,” Joochan started. Jibeom just let out a meek hum to push Joochan to continue talking. “I know you felt something when I did _that._ ”

Jibeom cleared his throat and decided to play dumb; he knew what Joochan was referring to, but he would never admit to it, incredibly embarrassed by how much _that_ affected him and his body. “Uh, Joochan, I have no idea what you mean."

Joochan smirked and got even closer than Jibeom thought was humanly possible. He stared straight into the older’s eyes, his hand gripping his chin, forcing Jibeom to face him directly. Joochan seductively licked his lips. “Mmmm. I think you _do_ know what I mean, _hyung…_ ”

Jibeom’s pupils unfocused for a split second and Joochan knew he hit a nerve in Jibeom--in the best way possible, that is. He inserted his head into the crook of the older’s neck, nuzzling it and giving soft and feather-light kisses. Jibeom flushed and lost his words he had planned to say to the younger.

He was slowly pushed back closer and _closer_ to his bed and slowly, he relaxed into the kisses, and let out a few breathy moans, which only spurred the younger on. Joochan’s right hand slowly drifted to Jibeom’s waist, and with his other hand, he inserted two fingers into Jibeom’s mouth for him to suck on. Through this all, Joochan had a cocky smirk on his face, grinning at his submissive hyung who had too much sass for his own good.

The sun fell and the night stars appeared in the dark skies, and for the two, it got more sensual and heated, Jibeom submitting to Joochan’s commands.

* * *

Jibeom groaned as the rays of light pierced through the blinds, and as he tried to get out of bed, a pair of arms were tightly embraced around his torso. He looked down at his dongsaeng and gave a small smile, and delicately separated himself from the other’s limbs. He stood up, stretching his body and wincing when he noticed his legs and neck ached a bit from the night before. He groaned and promptly put his clothes back on. Jibeom didn’t bother to fix his bed hair or wrinkled clothes, and simply exited the room, careful to not wake up Joochan.

Immediately, he knew something was up, that something was _wrong_ when he walked into the kitchen and his other hyungs and dongsaengs stared at him as if he grew a second head, eyes widened and mouths agape. Only then was it broken by the one and only Jangjun. 

“Holy shit. That slamming on the walls was _you and Joochan?_ ” Jangjun exclaimed. “You got _railed_ by Joochan? Goddamn. No wonder you have a multitude of hickeys on your neck and thighs. Joochan gets crazy possessive.” Jibeom blushed and looked down at his legs and then at the mirror, and he choked on his saliva.

“I-it’s not what you think!” Jibeom protested, although the bright blush on his face said otherwise. Jangjun laughed incredibly loud and the two eldest just shook their heads, but they weren’t angry or disappointed--their small smirks showed that they anticipated this to happen.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Totally. The hand marks around your throat _totally_ don’t scream _‘I got dommed by Joochan’_ Alright, Jibeom. Whatever you say.” The others snorted at the short man’s comment.

Donghyun nodded in agreement. “No offense Jibeom _,_ _but uh,_ we all knew this was coming.” 

Bomin giggled in response. “Yeah, Jibeom-hyung! Joochan has been giving you bedroom eyes for a while now!”

Jibeom blushed even _more_ aggressively, if that was even humanly possible. He grumbled, incredibly embarrassed. “Like I said, it wasn’t like that…'' Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, but he did not turn around. He didn’t think he could face the younger boy without looking at him… _differently._ His body tensed as a pair of arms wrapped him from behind.

“Oh, hyungie, I think it was _exactly_ like that, last night. You were rather… _vocal._ ” Joochan vocalized, practically announcing it to the whole group in the room. Jibeom huffed and slapped the boy’s hand from his currently-roaming hands.

“S-Shut up, Joochan!”

Said boy just chuckled, and ruffled Jibeom’s hair, allowing him to go off and do his own things. When he left the living room, the others promptly scattered to Joochan, bombarding him with questions. He graciously answered them, relishing in the fact that Jibeom, although embarrassed and deflecting, he wasn’t ashamed nor would mind Joochan spilling all the details.

The day continued on with Jibeom being teased and pestered by the others. _Especially_ Jangjun who somehow found it amusing to gauge Jibeom’s reaction through exaggerated and fake moans throughout the day; Jibeom simply glared at him, before promptly going back to his business. Daeyeol and Sungyoon jokingly gave Jibeom _The Talk,_ advising them to be careful and to get tested and wear condoms; Jibeom screeched at them, comparing them to those weird Health teachers. Bomin and Jaehyun simply just mocked him and imitated what they heard during _the_ night--Jibeom whacked them on the forearm with a piece of paper. Seungmin and Donghyun purposefully made gagging motions and sounds whenever they saw Jibeom and Joochan in the same room. Youngtaek screaming at the top of his lungs whenever one of the two got close to him, saying, “ _MY EYES. LET THEM LIVE--OH MY GOD!!”_ And on the flip-side, he asked them jokingly if he could use Jibeom’s, _exclamations_ , in a song. Joochan glared at him when he said this and Jibeom groaned, putting his red face in his palms.

  
  


_‘I hate it here.’_ was how Jibeom currently felt at the moment, but when that following evening he saw Joochan oddly focused on his thighs once more, he realized he was in trouble. _In more ways than one._

**Author's Note:**

> haha why tf did i make this? who knows...


End file.
